


Realm of Ruin Pt. 2

by DevSibwarra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Face-Fucking, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt Luke, Imperial Officers, Jedi, Lord Momin, M/M, NSFW, Skywalker, Slash, Sub Luke, Torture, Whump, non-con, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: Even without the Force, Luke knew he must somehow survive this torment. He could not give up. Lord Momin held the secrets of the Holocron within his grasp! And he needed Luke to help him open it; only a direct descendant of the Skywalker line could unlock the final layer of security embedded within the device. Besides, eventually he would see that Luke was truly sorry for disobeying his rules. He'd have to see that Luke had been disciplined enough for reaching out to his sister Leia through the Force, however briefly..Surely he would not leave Luke to be endlessly destroyed by his clone, a ruthless brute.Takes place several weeks after Realm of Ruin Part 1.(NSFW, Non-Con)





	Realm of Ruin Pt. 2

“Look at me, you Fucking Bitch.”

Rough, black gloved fingers twisted around a handful of Luke’s golden blond hair, brutishly yanking his head back. 

“That’s right, look at me when I’m fucking you, Skywalker! I want to see those pretty blue eyes.”

Panting, Luke gasped for air after the hot, meaty cock was finally pulled out of his mouth. He squinted through the stinging mix of sweat and tears trickling down his brow, trying to focus on Kor’s glowering visage. His vision was fuzzy, and his head swam. Kor’s relentless aggression was turning out to be especially ferocious this time, and he’d already dealt several brutal blows to his prisoner. Without the use of the Force, Luke was no match for Kor’s muscular physique. Injured and weakened from weeks of maltreatment at the hands of a angry, depraved clone, he was easily overpowered. 

Trying to zero in on the cold black eyes above him, Luke sensed there was nothing he could do please his captor today. No, Kor’s pleasure was derived solely from dominance and control. And, lately, humiliation. Lord Momin’s disciple was a cruel, exacting master, and he demanded perfect submission from Luke. Every time.   
“Do you like sucking dick now? Have you learned to love it yet?” Kor sneered, tightening his grip on Luke’s hair. 

Speechless, Luke nodded in compliance, trying to ignore the pain. Kor grabbed his chin with his other hand and stared locked onto Luke’s eyes. Luke shuddered internally; it felt like the icy black eyes were boring into him, hungrily. But he dared not disobey, so he forced himself to peer back into the cold, unfathomable abyss. He could feel Kor searching his face, memorizing every flicker of fear and pain. The dripping red organ in front of him swelled even more and Luke’s stomach turned.

In a way, he was grateful he didn’t have to sense the clone’s warped force presence, greedily lapping up his suffering. Kor’s force sensitivity was decent, but he too was cut off from it in the shielded holding cell. A necessary measure for imprisoning Jedi, as the designers of the Imperial Dungeon Ship well knew. But even with full access to the Force, Kor could never barge his way into Luke’s mind, even in his weakened state. But Momin could. Kor’s master, Lord Momin had the ability and the cunning to infiltrate Luke’s defenses, and they both knew it. Luke shivered as a sinking feeling of dread crept over him. There was no way he could hide his pain from Momin. Eventually the vindictive Sith Lord would know every detail of Luke’s torment, relishing each grueling moment over and over again as often as he pleased. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Kor pulled him back in closer with renewed intensity. Luke subconsciously braced himself. Kor’s salacious grin widened as he stuffed his thick, swollen cock back into Luke’s exquisite mouth.  
“Ahh, there it goes. ” He firmly pushed the hardened member all the way in, laughing as Luke choked and gagged. 

“You’re getting good at this. Skywalkers make such good little slaves; I don’t think I’ll ever give you up.” 

Luke squeezed his eyes shut as Kor finally released his gaze and started thrusting forcefully. If only he could sufficiently comply, maybe facefucking would be enough to please his new master today. He willed himself to ignore the sour mixture of saliva and precum dribbling down his throat, and concentrated on opening his mouth wide to receive Kor’s momentum. Momin’s little slut; surely Luke was living up to the degrading taunt. What would Han and Leia think of him now? He could already sense their lurking doubt and concern after Ryloth. If he ever lived to get away, his old friends would never accept him after this ordeal. No, they would forever look at him with disgust and pity in their eyes. They would always wonder how he, the great Luke Skywalker, had allowed himself to be defiled by Lord Momin and his clone for so long and in such a brutal fashion. How he’d fallen so low.

Once again, Kor would not allow Luke’s attention to wander for long. Before he could react, Kor shoved himself in deeper. Immobilized by the strong hands clutching fisfuls of dampened hair on either side of his head, Luke tried his best not to resist. But the thrusts came on harder and faster than ever before, and soon he was overcome by a desperate need to breathe, to escape the relentless onslaught. 

“Please...Sir,” 

Luke tried to implore as he fought to pull away. Coughing and choking, he struggled to regain his breath, already knowing Kor would let him go so easily. He cringed as Kor’s wickedly familiar laughter echoed throughout the cell. Surely he would be punished for stopping.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it, boy!” Kor hissed. 

“ I knew you wanted it from the moment I laid eyes on you.” To Luke’s surprise, Kor knelt down in front of him until they were level with each other. He winced as Kor slowly reached out towards him. But instead of the anticipated disciplinary action, Kor’s gloved touch was a gentle caress, tenderly tracing the delicate contours of Luke’s brow.

“Such a pretty face,” he murmured devilishly. Luke bit his lip and shivered at the uncharacteristically soft touch. 

“I bet you got a lot of attention in the Rebellion.” Luke felt his ears tingle and his face flushed. Kor used his fingers to turn Luke’s chin towards him.

“Attention from some of the... older officers, perhaps?” Sickened, Luke shrank back from Kor’s lusty grin. 

“It’s hard to resist an insubordinate little slut like you, just begging to be taught a lesson. I should know.” Kor slowly leaned in, closed his eyes, and pushed his eager, wet lips against Luke’s. Luke fought the urge to recoil, hoping he could maintain sufficient obedience this time.

Even without the Force, Luke knew he must somehow survive this torment. He could not give up. Lord Momin held the secrets of the Holocron within his grasp! And he needed Luke to help him open it; only a direct descendant of the Skywalker line could unlock the final layer of security embedded within the device. Besides, eventually he would see that Luke was truly sorry for disobeying his rules. He’d have to see that Luke had been disciplined enough for reaching out to his sister Leia through the Force, however briefly..Surely he would not leave Luke to be endlessly destroyed by his clone, a ruthless brute. 

But even now Luke could feel the shadow of doubt cross his mind as Kor grazed his sharp teeth against the side of his neck. He knew Momin had sent Kor to punish him. At least he did it alone now, after the initial devastation of the first assault. Dull pain surged in Luke as the set of teeth bit down, just slightly too hard. Lord Momin was his only chance for survival, yet he’d already allowed for Luke to be violated and abused for weeks now. Is he going to leave me forever? Rebellious tears began smarting in Luke’s eyes. He quickly brushed the thought aside, hoping before Kor hadn’t noticed his momentary reaction. 

“Tell me Luke…” Kor whispered huskily, lightly grazing his tongue on the edge of Luke’s ear.

“Did you ever allow your Jedi’s mind to stray? Ever fantasize about being taken?” Kor’s eyes narrowed, monitoring Luke’s response. They were like two obsidian bullets drilling down on his consciousness, demanding an answer. Luke swallowed nervously. The truth was, he’d never thought of being with a man before he’d been kidnapped on Ryloth. Even then, Bereil’s clumsy attack paled in comparison to the savagery of Kor’s lust. 

“Sir….I...I can’t…” he faltered, still braced for a sudden blow to lash out at any time. Instead, the hot slimy tongue at his ear continued to advance, and the whisper grew softer. 

“Aw, so our golden boy never had an impure thought in his life before?” Kor’s tongue pushed gleefully into Luke’s ear now, spreading gooey saliva all around. The discomfort and disgust were nearly unbearable to Luke. He bit down on his lip harder, attempting to stifle an escaping sob. He would not let Kor see him cry. 

“Well then, I guess it’s my pleasure to spoil our hero’s purity.” Suddenly the gentle hand at Luke’s chin twisted around to aggressively grab his throat

“Say you love it,” Kor growled, reveling in Luke’s surprise and helplessness. “Say you love my dick inside you. Tell me that you love me fucking you like the slut you are. “ Kor’s erection bulged as he grew more passionate, and the words tumbled out of his mouth.

Luke nodded, feeling increasingly uneasy with Kor’s hand pressing uncomfortably around his neck.

“Yes... I love it! I love your dick,” He managed to choke out in submission. The words felt like rocks in his mouth. Aunt Beru would be horrified and saddened to hear him say such things. Luke hung his head, wishing he didn’t always end up thinking about Tattooine, and Uncle Owen during these humiliating sessions.

“Excuse me? You love my dick WHAT?” Kor balled his other fist in a threatening motion.

“I love it, Master Kor!” Luke quickly replied. 

“That’s better, son.” Kor dropped his fist.

“Now, show me.” Kor dragged Luke up to his hands and knees, positioning himself to take him from behind.

“Prove to me that you love being my slave, Skywalker.”

Kor gripped his cock firmly, ready to unleash his carnal desires on Luke with renewed fervor. Luke trembled, steeled himself for the violation he knew was coming. There was no point in resisting or begging for mercy. It would only spur his tormentor to deeper depths of violence and cruelty. If he was lucky, Kor’s appetite would be satisfied quickly. 

But before Kor could plunge himself into Luke once again, a telltale series of beeps emanated from the comlink in his pants pocket. He began fumbling, trying to shove himself back inside his pants. Confused, but grateful for the interruption, Luke noted Kor’s demeanor shifted instantly. Unfortunately, Kor’s master had little patience for delays. Within seconds of the initial summons, a large glowing hologram of Lord Momin materialized inside the detention cell. Luke blinked in surprise, as Kor straightened to stand at attention. 

“I should have known I would find you here, my twisted Apprentice.” 

Luke hadn’t had any contact with Lord Momin since he’d been locked away for punishment. He felt his heart leap involuntarily for a split second. Momin? But the fleeting moment of hope was immediately replaced with a wash of self hatred. Even now, after everything, Luke knew he was still forlornly waiting for Momin to take him back. The truth was, he would go back to Momin in a heartbeat, if given the chance. Pathetic.

“I knew young Skywalker would be exceptionally appealing to you. “ Momin’s deep, serene voice was laced with contempt for Kor. “But I hope you are not letting my little plaything distract you. The whisper of temptation can be heard above the loudest call to duty”

Kor’s expression darkened, but he maintained a perfect military countenance.

“No, sir. All operations are running on schedule.” 

Momin smiled and nodded sagely, his image wavering slightly.

“Very good. Meet me in my stateroom. We have work to do.” Kor nodded in acknowledgment, expecting the grainy hologram to dissolve. But instead of vanishing, the monochromatic projection of Lord Momin shifted his piercing gaze to Luke, who was still kneeling shirtless on the cold metal floor. His naked skin prickled as droplets of sweat trickled over a scattered array of cuts and bruises. But Kor had been careful not to inflict permanent damage on Luke; most likely that delightful privilege was reserved for Lord Momin himself. 

“And I hope for your sake, Skywalker, that you are obeying my clone. Only when you have achieved perfect submission will he consider releasing you.” Luke trembled, wondering how he could ever truly satisfy Kor’s seemingly endless thirst for subjugation. 

“You’re fate is yet to be determined. We shall see if you are worthy of the Holocron, or if you’ll die a slave, like your father.” 

Momin’s eery image abruptly dissolved, and Luke felt an unexpected rush of anger at the mention of Vader. Why shouldn’t he be allowed to seek out the father he never knew? He was certain Momin knew secrets of the Force that could help him find answers. But instead he’d shut Luke out, and severed their Force bond. And worse, Momin had known exactly how merciless Kor’s retribution would be. 

Once again tears of remorse threatened to slide wantonly down Luke’s cheeks as he reflected on the devastating price he’d paid for a minor act of disobedience. Depravity beyond anything he could have imagined. How he wished he’d never left Han’s ship to pursue the Holocron! Nothing could have prepared him for the humiliating agony of the first time Kor had penetrated him in front on an audience of Stormtroopers. He’d never been fucked before. Or the subsequent despair he’d endured as each one of them had taken their turn with him. He could still hear the callous laughter of the spectators echoing in the cell as Luke was brutalized over and over again. The sounds of the ruinous scene were etched in his memory for all time. Uncle Owen was right, he never should have left Tattooine.


End file.
